Another Chance
by MKPsharp
Summary: Tidus has come back and Yuna starts to fall for him again. When another man comes in her life who will she choose? Chap. 10 is ^! Yunis, Yuna/Someone else
1. Remembering

Author's Note: I don't own any part of Final Fantasy X.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
I listen to the sound of the waves upon the deck. My feet dangle over the edge and my sandals reflect on the crimson water. Beneath the waves the plants sway in the light waves. The sunset is slowly fading away and the darkness is now taking over the sky.  
  
Whenever I'm on the docks I think of when Tidus and I used to watch the sunsets before he went away. I miss him so. I just want him back so badly. He was my one true love.my soul mate.  
  
We would just sit on the docks for hours staring at the ocean and talking. We got to know each other so well that we could finish each other's sentences. We adored each other with an unquenchable love. I wish that he would have never left me.  
  
I remember one time at the Calm Lands when we rested after a long day of fighting. I was sitting on the edge of the crevice looking at the mountains. Tidus saw me and walked over. Everyone had already gone asleep and I thought I was the only one still awake. He comforted me and I rested my head in his lap while he spoke. His words were as peaceful and flowing as a stream on a summer day. He stroked my hair as he talked with a gentleness like no other. He began to sing softly to me.Ah! The beauty is like no other. It shines like the sun.The soft, flowing words lulled me to sleep.  
  
I awoke the next morning in a tent on majestic blankets. I looked around and the tent was fit for an emperor. Tidus walked into the tent with some breakfast on an intricately carved tray. "Good Morning Sunshine!" I rose from my bed but was stopped by him,"No, no just relax. I'm your servant for a day."  
  
A big grin came across my face. "Really..hmmm..now what should I make you do." I toyed with him just enough to make him squirm. All he did was flash a heavenly smile at me. His smiles always made my heart melt. I knew he was the one for me. 


	2. Imagining or not

I start to walk away from the docks but am stopped by a faint whisper. It sounds like someone calling my name. It's just my imagination. I keep walking on the docks but then the docks behind me begin to creak. I turn around and see him. I think that I'm dreaming. He's dead. He's been dead. It's not him. He looks at me with those blue eyes and somehow, someway I know it's him. "Yuna?" he looked at me as if he was a blind man who just regained his eyesight. "Is that really you?"  
  
I look at him and my eyes begin to water. I just can't believe that he's back. I mean, how, when..why. All I can manage to say is just simply, "I missed you." My words are choked by my tears and they come out as short, melodious gasps for air. I run to him and embrace him in a tight hug. The tears don't stop flowing down my face and he begins to also cry. We part for a minute and he holds my head in his hands. He gently kisses my forehead and strokes my hair.  
  
After a period of time I ask him, "Do you remember when you said you would be my servant for a day?" He nods in response. "I know I already used that day, but can I buy you from your other master for one day and serve me?"  
  
He smiles at me with that unforgettable smile. "I would do anything for you. No matter what the day, hour, minute.I have and always will love you." He gently brushes my lips.  
  
"Let's go swimming."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said let's go swimming."  
  
"Yeah.I heard you but really, that's what you want to do first. Wait.Is this some weird kind of swimming. Like some made-up swimming thing you thought of while I was gone?"  
  
"No, no. It's nothing like that. Just regular swimming." I start to take off my clothes and am left in my bra and some short shorts. He just stares at me with an undeniable awe. "Come on!" I jump into the water and look up to where he is standing on the dock. "Come on! It's not cold!"  
  
He begins to undress and I start to sing a strip-tease song. "Hey, cut it out," he says with a chuckle. He's then left there in his boxers just about to dive in the water. "That better not be cold water."  
  
"Just trust me." 


	3. Dreams

He jumps in the water and swims over to me. We embrace for a short while and just float side by side for countless hours just enjoying each other's company. I float on my back and he grabs my hands and holds them. "Just relax." I let all of my worries leave me and, for the first time in two years, I am finally at peace. He moves me so my eyes are looking into his. He towers over me like a majestic mountain. I rise from my floating position and stand in the chest- high water. He kisses me and wraps his arms around me. "I love you." I kiss him back and rest my cheek on his shoulder. I whisper into his ear, "I love you too." I then close my eyes and start to fall into a dreamlike state. I feel myself being lifted in the air and I open my eyes and see that he's carrying me to the beach. He carries me as if I was a precious child. He then gently sets me down on the soft sand. I open my eyes and look past him into the night sky. The sky illuminates his outlines so he looks heavenly. I kiss him one more time. We then join hands and begin to walk down the beach towards my house. We walk in silence not saying a word. Our hands just keep our souls together and we know that we'll be eternally bonded together. We get to my house and I part the curtain a little bit to see if Rikku is still in there. Rikku lives with me when she's not with her family. She stays with me for six months and she goes to the local club a lot. What's even better is that we have a signal on the curtain to say if we have a "guest." So far I haven't had to use the signal but she uses it a lot more. 


	4. Revealed Feelings

We open the curtain and step in. Obviously I was the cleaner one of the two. I look over at Rikku's side littered with a wrinkly, dirty bed, tiny shorts and used-up glow necklaces from the club. Then I look over at my side with a neat bed, clothes nicely folded up in the corner, and a small bookshelf of books. There is a maroon curtain that separates Rikku and my part of the house. I go and sit on the bed with my back against the headboard. He sits down at the end of the bed. I try to start the conversation, "So...um...where were you?..." He looks around the room, taking in every conceivable fact he can gather. He quietly starts to speak, "After I left you, I went to a heavenly place. It was tranquil and perfect...Then I could hear the words...I could hear you. The feeling then became greater and I desired you so much. I could feel your loneliness and despair and your love for me. I then heard your chanting. The chanting was pulling at me and I was starting to slowly fade. Next thing I knew, I was in the water. I came up for air and I saw you. Your countenances were so angelic in the setting sun; I knew it wasn't a dream." I just stare at him with an unspeakable awe. His love was greater then I had thought. I crawl down the bed to him. I embrace him, knocking the air out of his lungs. I start to rock in his arms and cry. I just nonchalantly whisper, "I love you....I love you" in his ear through my sobs. I eventually stop crying and he lies down on the bed. I lie down next to him and rest my head on his chest. He strokes my soft, chestnut hair and I fall asleep in his arms.  
  
Author's Note: Hey I hope you like the story so far. As a lot of other people who create fan fiction, I would love to be a professional writer when I grow up-preferably a fantasy writer (who writes their own stories). Please tell me what I need to improve on and some pointers or suggestions. Thanks a bushel! :) ~Melissa~ 


	5. Breakfast in Bed

The sunlight streams through the window and awakens me from my deep slumber. I open my eyes and look around the room. The crimson shades are pulled back revealing the breath-taking sunrise.  
  
I then feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around, it's Tidus. He gives me a soft kiss on the check and turns around and grabs something from the table. "Good morning! It's breakfast in bed!" he turns back to me with a tray full of food.  
  
"You shouldn't have." I look at the tray, full of every breakfast food imaginable. "Well.maybe I'll take just one little bite." I pick up a small pastry and take a little piece off of it and nibble it. I try to talk through all the food in my mouth. "This.is.delicious.." I finally finish chewing and look at him. He's looking back at me. I get all freaked out, "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
He looks back at me and shakes his head. "No. I'm just admiring your beauty." He brings his hand to my face and strokes my cheek with his thumb. He kisses me with a love like no other. He then a abruptly stops and pulls away. He looks at his watch. "Oh shit! I gotta go."  
  
"What?" I am completely lost. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I am trying to find a job. You know.one where I get money.so I can take you to an oh-so-fancy restaurant and go on picnics and--"  
  
"Okay, okay. I get it." I can't believe that he's just been back for awhile and he's already getting serious and applying for a job. "Okay well, I don't have to go to school today so I'll just go shopping and be cleaning up.so just whenever you get home just call me and maybe we can do something."  
  
He gets really uncomfortable and starts to squirm. "Well um.I am going to be kinda busy today and for like the next couple of days so I probably won't be able to see you that much."  
  
I look down at my lap then look back up with hopeful eyes. "Where are you going to stay?"  
  
He gets nervous like he's asking his crush out for the first time. "Well, I don't really have a place to stay. I was kinda wondering if maybe--"  
  
"You want to stay here?" I kind of jump the gun. I pray that I'm not coming on too strong because of my eagerness.  
  
"Oh.sure.I had other ideas, but that'd be great."  
  
Okay major blow to my self-esteem. He's suddenly changed from nice, breakfast-in-bed guy to avoiding, nervous guy. "Okay, well Rikku is leaving tomorrow so tonight you can sleep in my bed with me." Oh my god. Did I really just say that?!? How stupid am I, it's like I'm trying to get him in bed as soon as I can. A little horny.oh I think so.  
  
"Well, tonight I can just stay at Wakka's house." He pauses and contemplates with himself. "Oh wait.I forgot he and Lulu are getting married. Well then, I can always stay with Kimarhi at his Besaid house." He then pauses again to think. "Wait.is he still in Besaid, and does he have a house?"  
  
He sure doesn't want to stay with me. "Oh, yeah, if you go a little bit out of town and towards the docks you'll see it. He has a small cave. But don't let the outside fool you, the inside it exquisite."  
  
"Okay. I should be going then." He grabs his bag and starts out the door. Right before he leaves he turns around and blows me a kiss. "Goodbye, Yunie." He exits my room and opens the curtain and leaves. The curtains blow in the wind as if they want to follow him.as if they knew what my heart was feeling. 


	6. Spilling the Beans

I am moseying around the room, picking up stray clothes here and there. I finally realize how many pairs of shorts Rikku has. While rearranging the furniture I step on a cold, metal something. It's Tidus' Zanarkand Abes necklace. Hmm.he never leaves home without his necklace. Weird. I'll just put it somewhere he'll see next time he comes over. I pick up all of our dirty clothes and put them in a large basket and walk down to the river.  
  
I get there and see the familiar surroundings. The tall palm trees, sparkly-clear water, and soft, green grass. I then begin to clean the clothes in the river. I'm stopped by a voice calling out my name. I turn around and see that it's Rikku. "Hey Yunie! I saw that you had the little signal on the door. Ooo, first time was good, huh Yunie?"  
  
"Rikku!" I am alarmed by her forwardness. I only wish I could be that bold and daring. "It was nothing like that. I just had an old friend over and we talked. Nothing more, except snuggling." I blush at the mention of that.  
  
"Wait.Is this a guy or a girl you were snuggling with? 'Cuz either way it's fine with me, just as long as you'll share." She jokes with me. "Just remember that you gotta let me have some nights "alone". And please don't blush when you say snuggle, it makes you seem like you're five years old."  
  
"Okay, okay. And to answer all of your questions I know you're going to ask. Yes, you know him. Yes, it's a him. Yes, all we did was snuggle. Yes, you'll find out who he is soon. And yes, I'll tell you in a bit." I continue to wash my clothes with Rikku by my side washing her own.  
  
"Whoa Yunie! Jump the gun now did we?" Rikku is taken aback. She hangs up all of her clothes to dry and stands by the edge of the water. She then takes off her small pink tank top to reveal an even smaller pink bra. She jumps in the water and splashes water on me. "Come on Yunie. Jump in and tell me all about the mystery man.  
  
I finish washing my clothes and wring them out to dry. I take off my day clothes and am left in my blue bra and underpants. I then jump in the water with a small splash. "Okay fine, everyone is going to find out soon anyways." Just then I see Lulu and Wakka walking towards us.  
  
"Eh! Rikku, Yuna, is that you guys?" Wakka walks up to us with a very changed Lulu by his side. She's still in black and still has a little plushie with her but there are no more braids or belts. She has black hair twisted in a neat bun with decorative wooden sticks in her hair. She has a long sleeved light blue mid-drift with fishnet in various places. She has knee-high jean boots and a small black skirt. Wakka has on baggy blue jeans and a button-up Hawaiian style blue shirt.  
  
"Hey Lulu! Hey Wakka! Long time no see!" I yell at them from my place in the water.  
  
"Come join us! Plenty of water left!" Rikku swims over to the edge and playfully splashes some water on Lulu and Wakka.  
  
"Okay fine. In a sec. My feet are killing me. I really have to get some new shoes," Lulu says while unzipping her shoes and removing her clothes to reveal a brightly colored, floral bikini.  
  
"Whoa, Lulu. Wakka really did change you. You went from all-black, intimidating person to this lively, colorful person," Rikku replies with the usual giddiness in her voice.  
  
Lulu glares at her. "Okay Rikku. I get the point." She jumps in the water and waits for Wakka. She starts to stroke Wakka's leg. "Come on Wakka! Jump in! Nice and waaaa-rm." She tries to lure him into the water.  
  
"You really want me in there, eh?" Wakka responds, hoping that he can resist his love for her. He sees her lips curved in a playful smile. "Okay, I'll come in." He removes his shirt and pants and is left in his plaid boxers. He jumps in and stays underwater for awhile. Lulu starts to giggle after awhile and Wakka emerges from behind her.  
  
I just stare at them wide-eyed with an unspeakable awe. I wish that Tidus and I can have that kind of playful love some day. They keep playing for a little bit then with a request from Rikku finally stop. They lean against the bank and rest one of their arms on each others shoulders.  
  
"Okay.I have something to tell you guys." I get a seriousness in my voice and they reply with silence and full attention. "Tidus is back."  
  
"What? Are you feeling okay Yunie?" Rikku asks me with concern.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. He did come back. He told me that I brought him back with my chanting and love for him. We spent the night talking last night and he's now finding a job." I look into all of their eyes and they just look back at me."  
  
"Does Kimarhi know yet, eh?" Wakka replies questionably.  
  
"Yes. Tidus is staying at his cave as a matter of fact," I explain to them. I look down at the water and feel arms around my shoulders. Rikku is hugging me and is soon joined by Lulu and Wakka.  
  
After some talking we decide to have a welcome back party for Tidus. We all get out of the water, dry off and put our clothes back on. All of us begin to walk back to our houses and Wakka and Lulu hug me and say goodbye before leaving the path and heading to their own house not far away. Lulu moved in with Wakka about three months ago and he's been telling me that any of these days he's going to propose to her. Now I feel all guilty because with Tidus back that might not be as important as it would have been before.  
  
Author's note: Okay um, sorry for the format of the other chapters. The stupid site "fixes" your document when really it just screws it up. I'm trying a new format to see if it won't be changed. Thanks for reading, please review often :) 


	7. Who Wears Short Shorts?

Rikku and I keep walking until we get back to our house. I lay down on the couch, mentally exhausted and begin to doze off. Before I fall asleep I hear Rikku clamoring around in the kitchen.  
  
I wake up and look around. Everything is all cleaned up and I glance at the clock, 4:00. I have been sleeping for about two hours and I guess that gave Rikku the time to clean.  
  
I start to sit up from the couch and before I can stand up Rikku comes rushing in. "Stay seated! You've had a hard day so I'm gonna help you!" Rikku pushes be back to a sitting position and dashes in the kitchen. She comes out with a little folding table and some food.  
  
"This is starting to creep me out," I said while looking at her flustered, sweating face. "Two days. Two breakfasts in bed."  
  
"Don't worry Yunie. It's my pleasure!" She bows as if I were a queen and she, just a servant. She walks to the window and opens the blinds to reveal a dark, star-spotted sky. "I'll stay as long as you'd like if you want. I was even thinking of staying another month now with all that's happening." While she talks she goes to her bed and changes into her pajamas. She pulls the curtain and continues talking. "Maybe we can have a movie night or if you want we could invite some people over, er something." She emerges from behind the curtain and is a light pink spaghetti strap shirt and bright pink shorts, quite like her regular shorts but a lighter material.  
  
"Well could we just go on a walk. Like you know. Because I need to burn some calories off from the pastries I got this morning," I say to her hoping that she won't go out to a club and leave me alone.  
  
"Okay! Will do!" She jumps up and starts to do a dance. "You gotta change into something of mine though!" She pulls out a black bra, plunging white tank top, black short shorts.  
  
I glance at it with wide eyes. "Are you serious? I could never wear that. I'd rather not." I get really uncomfortable and start to blush.  
  
"Come on Yunie! It'll be fun!" She shoves me behind the screen and tosses the clothes over. She starts to talk while I reluctantly change.  
  
I come out from behind the screen in the black bra with a J-lo plunging white top and itsy bitsy shorts. "I'm not so sure about this. I mean.this shorts give me a major wedgie." I try to adjust the shorts but they seem to be glued.  
  
"Oh simple way to solve that," she replies and walks into the kitchen. She returns with some tape. "The trick is to get some double-stick tape so it stays where you want." She starts to go to my butt to put the tape on.  
  
I quickly jump away. "It's okay, I'll do it!" I say quickly while running back behind the screen. I stick the shorts on so they don't move and start walking to the door. I motion for Rikku to follow me and she does so. 


	8. Meeting Someone New

We walk for a bit with quite a lot of checking out by both sexes. As we're walking Rikku runs into a really hot guy and his friend. "Oh I'm sorry," she helps the guy up and then starts to realize that she wants to hook up with him.  
  
"It's okay," he responds, "I'm glad I ran into such a beautiful woman." He looks at Rikku with googly eyes. He has spiked brown hair and deep blue eyes. He's wearing dark blue jeans and a black button-down shirt. "I'm Quintin." He pauses for a second then continues talking, "I didn't catch your name."  
  
God I feel so stupid. Just standing like a dummy while Rikku gets hit on. Actually his friend is kinda cute. God I just wanna.okay no! Tidus is back. I belong to him. That's final. Okay well I might as well just talk to Quintin's friend. Quintin and Rikku continue to talk and then start walking back towards where he said his house was. I look back and see that before they even get there they're already at it. Heck, they don't even make it in the house. They just go in an area of crowded bushes.  
  
"Well that was, um.great," the man who I'm left with begins. He has dark brown hair like mine and it's kind of long and unattended. He's wearing black baggy jeans and a olive green army shirt on. "That's so outfit you got on there."  
  
"I look down and then realize I am stuck in Rikku's outfit. "Oh my god. I usually don't dress like this. You see the girl that just left, Rikku, well her and I share a house and she made me wear this because she wouldn't let me go out with something whore-like. Trust me, I'd much rather be in my regular clothes," I quickly spilled.  
  
"Okay then. Oh, well since you don't like those clothes would you like to go home and change then um.maybe if you were up to it go on a walk or something?" He suddenly seems very vulnerable. I love his voice. It is so sexy and..TIDUS! Remember Tidus.but when he gets nervous he has the cutest little sparkle in his eyes and he looks as if.TIDUS! Stop it Yuna! Stop now!  
  
"Okay thanks a lot. I'd so much rather be in some comfortable clothes. And I'll take you up on that offer of the da-walk," I stop myself before I embarrass myself.  
  
We start to walk and I look sideways at him. "I didn't catch your name. Mine's Yuna, some people call me Yunie."  
  
He hits himself in the head. "Oh duh.gosh I forgot to tell you my name before we got all walky and talky. My name's Xander." I giggle at the walky talky comment and he looks at me. "You know, when you laugh your eyes do the cutest thing." I blush and he clear his throat and blushes. "Oh sorry there, kinda was lost in your beauty."  
  
I playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Oh shush it up. I got the weird two different eyes thing going on. Not that pretty."  
  
"I beg to differ," he responds. We walk the rest of the way with our hand swaying at our side. He subtly grabs my hand and we walk hand-in-hand back to the house. His hand is as soft as velvet and it just calms me down and washes all of my troubles away. Yuna, I think you're falling for him. What about Tidus? You just gonna forget about him? Okay no but just don't let this go far and you can sleep on it. 


	9. Falling For the Wrong Man

We walk back to my house and we step in. He looks around and smiles. "This is quite a nice place you got here." He says while walking over to my bookcase. He picks up a book. "Interesting. I didn't know you were an avid reader. I absolutely love his works." He holds up the book to let me know what he's talking about.  
  
"Oh me too. I have every one of his writings. Even the limited edition of his earliest work which is very hard to get," I say as I grab some real clothes from my pile and step behind the screen. I know that the screen is kind of see-through but I actually don't mind. I'm at ease while I'm with him even though I have just met him.  
  
I start changing and he sits down on the bed. "I can't believe you have that one. I have been looking everywhere for it. Do you think I could borrow it sometime if you don't mind." He sets the book back on the bookshelf and looks toward the screen.  
  
"Oh sure, anytime," I reply while walking out from behind the screen. "Oh and these actually are just my backup clothes because I have to kinda save some of my clothes for some stuff I have going on this week." Oh come on. Could you vague that up just a little more for me? Gosh I still look scary. I look at myself in my black low-riders with my chained wallet in the pocket and black tank top.  
  
He looks at my shirt and reads from it: "I used to have three bunnies but I don't know where they went." He sees the giant bunny rabbit on it with a drop of blood on it's mouth and laughs. "That is a great shirt. Where'd you get it?"  
  
"Oh this?.Um, Hot Topic I think," I respond while getting some money out of my dresser. I have changed a lot since my pilgrimage and since Tidus left. I looked at myself and saw how "bleh" all of my clothes were. I mean they had stupid little flowers on them. I was then introduced to good ol' black. I don't add the black makeup and don't go as far as to scare people. Just enough so I'm comfortable with how I look. And so I don't look like some scary girl who looked like she went in her grandma's closet and grabbed some nice, flowered prints.  
  
"Okay well let's go then," he motions for my hand and I start to walk towards him. He drops his hand and hesitates. "Could we just take some books with us. I like to sit under the stars and just read." Oh.my.god! Are you serious?!? He is like the perfect gentleman. He likes so many things I like. Tidus doesn't share that many things with me. TIDUS!! Smell the roses Yuna! Stop now! Oh but the roses don't tell me Tidus, they tell me Xander. Okay well I'll just think about it. Forever, and ever, and ever. Until I just burst from a torn heart!  
  
We step out of the house and look around. There's hardly anyone still out. A man coming home from work, and woman trying to get her children in the house to go to bed. We start walking but hear something. We start walking towards where the noise. It's coming from the woods. We pull apart the bushes to reveal a sight that I really did not want to see. Rikku and Quintin were getting busy in the bushes. We both quickly jump back and pull the bushes closed. "Well that was certainly one site I did not want to see," I said while briskly walking away towards the docks with Xander at my side.  
  
"Yeah most definitely. We share a dorm and everything but I'm always gone when he does that kinda stuff," he speaks with a disgust in his voice. "Yuckers!"  
  
"Yep. I'm with you there," I reply. 


	10. Caught & Contemplating

We continue to walk towards the docks and stop and grab a blanket at the fishing pier shop. We lay it out on the edge of the dock so our butts don't get wet.  
  
I lay back on the blanket and he remains sitting. "You know, when I was a little kid I would just lay on the docks for hours. I was so fascinated by the water that I'd lay down and look through all the cracks to see if one slit in the wood held a more beautiful water beneath it then the next." He lays down next to me and looks up into the sky. "Then I looked up. I saw the stars. Even more beautiful then the water. That's like how it is now."  
  
He pauses for a minute and turns to me. "I thought my life was great and I was happy with it. Like I was with the water. Then I looked up and saw you. You are the stars in the sky that put the water to shame." He slides an arm behind my neck and rests the other one on my face. We look into each others eyes for a little bit then he leans in and kisses me. His kiss is like the summer sun beating down on my face. It warms up every inch of my body and I'm overcome with the love for this man I barely even know. His kisses are first soft and then start to grow. Our arms run through each other's hair and we kiss one last time and part.  
  
We gaze into each other's eyes and I hear something. I sit up and turn around. Tidus is standing on the other end of the dock. Alarmed, teary eyed. I see how hurt he is and he begins to run away. I run after him, with tears streaming down my face like his. I eventually catch up to him and stop him. He struggles but eventually colapses on the ground. His bloodshot eyes look up and me from the ground. "How.could.you?" he manages through tears.  
  
"Tidus, I am really sorry. It was an accident. You know that I still love you. Please Tidus," I uncontrollably beg as a kneel down in from of him.  
  
I try to hug him but he replies by pushing away and yelling, "Leave me alone!"  
  
II sit for awhile in silence with my head bent down staring at the ground. I begin to talk again, "Listen. We can just talk about it over a drink or something. Maybe."  
  
He looks up for a minute and stands up. As soon as he's standing he pulls me to a standing position so I'm looking into his eyes. "Look Yuna. I loved you. I really did. But I guess I just need some time. I mean.if you don't love me again.I'll be fine," he says in a hurtful, monotonous tone. He then shakes his head and starts to repent," Yuna. I can't lie to you. I won't be fine. But if you don't love me anymore I'll just.I'll just.I DON'T KNOW!" He begins to sob again. He starts to walk away towards the docks. I think that it would be best to let him think, so I can think myself. I really love Tidus. But then I meet Xander and he has all these common interests as me. But the real question is: Do I love him? Or do I love both?  
  
I start to walk back to the house in great despair. I hear footsteps behind me and glane back; It's Xander. I speed up. I can sense that he would start to speak, either to lament, or to question. I cut him off before he starts to talk, "Xander, I don't want to talk right now. Please, just.leave me alone." I hear him stop on the gravel road and I just keep on walking. I steal a quick glimpse back and I see him just standing there starring after me.  
  
I keep walking and see all the people are doing their last minute errands before they return to the comfort of their homes. It seems like they're all looking at me. Giving me dirty looks. I think that it must be my imagination. How could they know? They don't.It's just in my mind. I feel so mentally exhausted. My head feels like it's going to explode.  
  
I need to rest so badly that I return to my home. I go to my bedroom and begin to change. I'm left in my underwear and my bra. I start to go through my dresser for some pajamas. I'm stopped by a voice in the room. "Yuna. I'm really sorry. It's just that--" he realizes that I'm in my black undergarments and stops and starts to blush, "Sorry. I'll just.come back later. I'm s-sorry." He starts to walk out the door and I quickly get into my pajamas.  
  
Just as he's about to leave I stop him, "Please stay. We need to talk." He turns around and sits on the edge of the bed. I sit down on the opposite edge. "Well.First I guess I should tell you about the guy that I ran after. Well.um that was my boyfriend and past fiancé. You see.um.he kind of died and just recently came back to me. I know I should have told you earlier."  
  
He nods in response. "Yeah, you should've. Well I think that it's over then. I mean.you really love him and you just met me. And, I can't be just friends with you if I love you as much as I do." I look up from my face-down position and am lost in his hurt. He really loves me that much. I need to choose. "Yuna, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ruined your relationship it's just that.I love you."  
  
I start to cry. "Xander. *sniffles* "I can't say that. Especially not now. I'm torn between both of you. I could never say that if I wasn't 100% sure."  
  
He starts a desperate plea, "Please just think about it. I'll wait for you forever." After a moment of silence he walks out the door. I think about Tidus and Xander. I do love him. I do. I decide to tell him about how I feel now, if I can find him. 


	11. He is chanting for me

I run outside and look around. I can't find him anywhere. I decide that first I should tell the one I don't choose, then at least something will be off my mind. I head in the direction and arrive at the top of the bluff overlooking the beach below. It's right in front of Kimarhi's cave.  
  
The sky looks so sad. So depressed.  
  
I walk towards the entrance and see Tidus. "Um...hey.I'm sorry if.um--"  
  
"Yuna. Stop. Just Stop." He turns around and I can see the pain in his face. One arm stays behind his back. "Nothing you can say can make it better. Nothing."  
  
"TIDUS, I'M SORRY! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" My voice takes an unusual increase that surprises myself.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU DON'T LOVE ME?!? YOU BROUGHT ME BACK FROM THE DEAD FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"  
  
"I DID LOVE YOU! EMPHASIS ON THE DID! MY HEART BELONGS TO SOMEONE ELSE!"  
  
"IS IT THAT BASTARD, XANDER?!?," he yelled at me and then lowered his voice to a mumble that was barely audible, " I swear I'm going to kill that guy."  
  
"No. Please don't." My eyes start to water and tears begin to fall down my face. They make shapes on the cave floor. Shapes of hope. Shapes of love. Shapes of life. Shapes of death.  
  
"YUNA, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He finally removes the arm from behind his back. It's a long knife. He tries to leave the cave but I stand in front of him to prevent him from leaving.  
  
"Tidus, please, don't do it. It's not his fault it's mine." I stand there and look into his eyes. They're not the same eyes that used to brighten up my day. They're filled with revenge and anger.  
  
"I SAID, GET OUT OF MY WAY-NOW!" With that last word I feel metal piercing my chest. I look down and there's the knife just staying there, imbedded in my chest. "Oh.god..oh.god.what did I do?" Tidus goes to a corner and covers his head. He starts to whisper things and yell things to himself as if it would dull the pain.  
  
I feel the air slowly leaving my body. The blood. My life. It's leaving. Leaving me all alone. I collapse to the ground and look to my hand. On it, it says 'Earth to Earth. Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust.' The last thing I see is the words slowly leaving my hand. Bleeding off my hand like water on a window. ................................................ Everyone is here. Here to pour their buckets of tears on my grave. I can sense them all. Rikku. Xander. Kimarhi. Wakka. Lulu...no Tidus. He's trapped in hell. He had his chance in heaven, he made the choice to come back to me. Now I'm in heaven and he's in hell, chanting for me.  
  
I am finally going to be at peace. Where I loved it the most. The earth. Secluded from everyone. Away from the decisions that start, and in my case, end people's lives. So it ends.  
  
"Earth to Earth. Ashes to Ashes. Dust to dust."  
  
Author's Note: Well I took a break from this story because I couldn't figure out how to end it. I got most outstanding in English (mainly because of my creative writing) so that inspired me to finish it. Even though not a lot of people have reviewed this I hope the people that did liked it. I've updated all the chapters so-good job to me ( An episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer gives you all the inspiration you need ( Okay well. Till the next story! -Melissa  
ps- I still don't own anything final fantasy 


End file.
